Reliquary's Abduction
Back to 2011 Logs 06/27/2011 Reliquary's Abduction Hookshot, Reliquary Perched atop a rooftop of an inconsequencial building is a mech, painted in gradients of different shades of gray, with spatters of a rusty hues. He is flat on his belly, with his head and arms peeking over the edge into a filthy back alley in a more convluded part of cubicron. Down in the alleyway below him is a pile of rubble and junk, but among them, barley any reflective surface left beneath all the grime, is a pre-war model helmet, just seeming to wait to be picked up. Reliquary is walking along the alleyway, carrying an eighth-cube portion under one arm. He peers around the corner, then blinks "... eh? " he squints, then looks one way, then another. Carefully he makes his way over "... What are YOU doing here? " he asks of the helmet, not nearing it just yet... almost as though suspicious. Hookshot quietly watches his mark... and upon seeing some mech approach it, he very slowly and quietly brings out a small, light datapad, scrolling through some files, until he finds what he is looking for. Grinning broadly, the camouflaged mech remains on his belly, a dark tint going over his optics to avoid detection, even at this distance, from his prey below. Unofortunately, it also reduces his vision somewhat as far as shape and colour recognition, but motion is still easy for him to follow. Reliquary eyes the item again, then looks around once more "Someone lost you! I'll have to make sure you're kept safe until you're found again!" he decides, moving further forwards to crouch, picking up the helmet "Eh? Oh yes! Dont worry, I know MANY safe places to keep you!" He shakes some dirt off one leg and stands. Hookshot slowly withdraws from the edge slightly and carefully crawls on his belly along the uneven roof, keeping an optic on his likely victim. When he's a little further off, he activates the magents on his hands and feet and slowly begins climbing down the side of the buildin at the entrance of the alley, occasionaly glancing over to check the position of Reliquary. Once at the right spot, he exchanges his hand for a hook and fastens it to a strong bar he'd attatched to the side of the building in preparation, and starts letting out a strong chord that is kept rolled up in his arm. Reliquary stares at the helmet, oblivious to Hookshot as he turns it over to peer inside, and then fiddle with the inside straps and magnet clamps "hmm. Eh? " he looks up, then around in confusion, before returning to his inspection. Hookshot freezes the moment Reliquary looks up. However, when the neutral resumes checking of his prize, which has a serial number in it authenticating its age for those who understand what the code means, Hookshot begins inching closer before laying in wait. Reliquary squints at the number, but really had no idea. "... I think you're really important." he reaches to pull a dirty old bag out of his hip compartment, starting to shuffle the helmet into it with a grunt and struggle. PERFECT! There is a distant click and then a whispering distortion in the air as Hookshot kicks off of the wall, swinging down to where Reliquary is, the chord feeding out of his arm in a controlled rate to keep him from falling too fast, but enough give so that he can keep sailing in a smooth, controlled direction. Whilst doing this he gets out a contact disruptor to try and stun Reliquary as he moves past him, ready to shift his weight to alter direction somewhat if the mech tries to scramble away.... assuming he doesn't do so too quickly! A faint whoosh was his only warning. REliquary suddenly yelps and starts to move sideways - too slow, the stun hits him and his optics light up from the shock before he collapses, dropping his prize to the ground with a CLANG. "uuugh!" Hookshot lands in a crouch next to Reliquary, grabbing up the helmet in one arm. "My poor poor baby, I'm sorry you went through that," he mutters and then puts the helmet on. It fits on easily with a click. He then lets out a whistle, and another mech comes around the corner. "Alright, fasten him to my back; I'm going up!" he says. The mech nods and lifts Reliquary from under the arms and quickly hefts him onto Hookshot's back. He may not have the strength to lift, but once the load is on him, he starts a mechanism in his arm that begins to reel in the chord, lifting Hookshot and Reliquary off of the ground and up the side of the building. Upon finally reaching the top of the building, someone had been waiting for Hookshot at the top. He smirks and turns so that the stronger mech could take Reiquary from him back. With a sigh he arches his back and stretches. "Heavily little grime ball, isn't he? But he is beautifully pathetic, I am sure he'll make those Autobots' cores melt with weepy pity." The other mech only grunts and rolls his optics at Hookshots antics while he proceeds to place energy bindings around Reliquary's hands, ankles, and arouns his trunk, pinning his upper arms to his sides. Meanwhile, Hookshot had already transformed. Reliquary whimpers a little bit as he shifts uncomfortably, the bindings making it impossible for himto run away. He squirmed though "... Please let me go." he finally states, sounding as pathetic as needed. The glider, which previously was Hookshot, just chuckles. "Points for asking nicely, but I cannot acquiesce your request!" beforetilting forward, and giving an intiial push with some small thrusters to get height, and then folding them in and gliding off towards the buffer zone, being small enough to stay airborne even underground. The other Decepticon mech tells Reliqaury to shut it as he drags Reliquary off to a rendesvous point with other Decepticons on the surface. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Reliquary's Logs